


Four's Company

by UserImpala67



Series: Fangirl Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Internal Monologue, J2, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader/Foursome with SPN cast, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex without Protection, Shameless Smut, Smut, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserImpala67/pseuds/UserImpala67
Summary: PART 3 in my Fangirl Imagines Series!FANGIRL IMAGINES "Fours Company"<3 <3 <3 <3 ENJOY!You might not want to read this at work!NSFW!! Reader is at a Con and gets some up close and personal time with J2, Misha & Mark.SHAMELESS SMUT!!!!!I apologize for nothing XP(I Respect each actor and their wives and would like to reiterate that this is a A Fictional story, in an AU with consensual sex between adults.)Reader written in first person because I got sick of writing stories and saying "you" a million times instead of being able to write descriptive shit about the character.Enjoy XP*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~





	

“I’m not sure I understand.”

My voice sounded alien echoing off the walls of the mostly deserted conference room and I couldn't help the undignified way my mouth hung slightly open at the end of the statement as I blinked owlishly at the other occupants, confusion plastered across my face.

Met with silence I attempted to repeat the first thing that had escaped my lips upon hearing the stars of my favorite TV Show announce their interest in "getting to know the real me".

As I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water my brain caught up with what I was about ask again at the same time it caught on to the rammifications of just what exactly was being proposed here.

Before I could emberass myself further by asking,

"Come again?"  I ended up letting out a ridiculous squeak instead that made me sound like a pre-pubescent boy seeing his first nude magazine.

Pretty sure things couldn't get worse I brought one slender, fingerless gloved hand up to my forehead and pressed my fist against the bridge of my nose, partially blocking my eyes as I squeezed them shut in utter horror, my cheeks hot with emberassment and as I chanted

 _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!,_ internally.

I was sure the tips of my ears were bright enough to match my face. Talk about celebrity meetings from Hell!

There was no way I could have plotted a more awkward and **emberassing**  face to face with the worlds most gorgeous men!!

I'd idolized the Supernatural stars for years and I never thought in a million years I'd get to actually see them in person let alone actually meet any of them! This was too unreal.

_Get a grip._

Taking a few long breaths in through my nose and out my mouth I attempted to calm the thunderous beating of my heart as it tried to break free from my chest.

_Ok. This is just another dream. It could even be a really good dream. So pull it together and muster some courage or wake the hell up!_

Opening one eye after the other I remove my hand, flexing my cramped fingers and massaging the top of my nose gingerly before my eyelids lift all the way and my eyes land on four very solid figures who haven't changed positions since the last time I'd looked at them. Though they were sharing mischevious smiles and a couple looks I couldn't understand before all eyes were back on me.

Me!

I cross my arms, hugging my waist and discretely pinch my left forearm with the fingers of my right hand, biting down on the inside of my lip to stifle a noise of surprise at the immediate pain I cause myself, mind racing as I try to appear as if I didn't just make a total idiot out of myself. I can't help but admire the actors of my favorite characters who inpired so many of my Fanfics, Dean & Sam Winchester, Castiel and *gasp* Lucifer himself!

Who knew they'd be even more jaw dropping in real life!?!

My eyes wander of their own accord and it doesn't help calm my nerves, though the heat that had lit up my face as a result of my innability to form complete sentences seems to have diminished and gives me the slightest increase in composure. With braveness I hadn't known I possessed I manage to meet each of their eyes boldly and am surprsied to find compassion, desire, interest and affection.

The four of them regard me with a certain gentle patience, though I can feel heat behind those gazes that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand. The urge to shudder with pleasure at the intense, flattering attention makes me squirm. My struggle to keep myself from melting into a puddle from all the eye-fucking going on, _I have to be imagining those looks..._ apparently signalled the continuation of our initial introductions.

 _Of course it would be Lucifer who made the first move._ My internal dialouge stops for nothing.

The messy blonde, wearing a white button up with classy blue pinstripes, hands tucked in his expensive jean pockets flashes a predatory grin my way, eyes blatantly taking in the sight of me appreciatively behind his thin framed, rectangular glasses.

I've been so preoccupied admiring the frosty blue of his eyes that my body twitches in surprise at his sudden hot breath tickling my ear and brushing along the side of my neck as he chuckles not unkindly with unveiled amusement at my jumpiness.

I let his minty breath caress my senstive skin, noting with appreciation that despite the intimacy of his actions no part of him touched me.

A courtesy not often offered from other men who'd sought my company. The small act causes me to finally shiver under his surveillance.

"Don’t play innocent dear.” Mark almost snickers, watching my reaction closely as I catch movement to my right, pulse picking back up whilst butterflies lay waste to my insides as Dean Winchester - well, Jensen **_JENSEN FREAKING ACKLES_ ** slowly walks around us and comes up behind me, his warm body aligned nearly into mine yet keeping us excruciating centimeeters apart, hovering there and waiting for me to give my consent.

Rational thought left my mind a few minutes ago and if this isn't a dream, I am pretty sure I can live with myself for giving into this tempatation.

Not trusting my cursed voice the best I can do is nod my head in rapid succession as I rub my thighs together in an attempt to provide myself with some much needed relief, my stomach tight with need and nerves. Jensen's rough but incredibly gentle hands carefully slide around my waist, pulling my willing body into his, a soft purr escaping my lips at the feel of our bodies aligning like two pieces of a puzzle, his lips ghosting along the curve of my neck and nibbling my shoulders ever so gently.

I have to remind myself to open my eyes and find that Mark hads given his spot to my most beloved Character, Sammy. I blush thourougly again as I find myself staring up at the tallest of the four men, who’s hazel eyes are more beautiful and kind in person, his expression a bit more shy than his companions.

Jared Padalecki is so much taller than me that my brunette topped head doesn't even reach his broad shoulders. I have to tilt my head back substantially just to follow his movement as he moves from slighlty behind Mark and walks out of my vision, following Jensen's early trajectory leaving me to wonderer briefly where he's gone. My question is quickly answered as I feel the impact of Jared pressing his best friend's body tightly between his giant one and my own much smaller but equally inviting one.

The chestnut haired man works his long, elegant fingers along the shorter mans shoulders with practiced ease as Jensen continues working magic on the exposed skin of my neck with those full, perfect lips of his and elecits sighs of appreciation with every feather light touch along my clothed abdomen. Still confused beyond coherent thought my head is beginning to hurt from frowning so deeply for so long. The man who portraits Lucifer takes a hold of one of my hands and Castiel, Angel of the Lord takes the other, sliding his cool slender palm against mine, Misha's gorgeous blue eyes nearly identical to Mark's are focused on my face and my cheeks are flushed with humiliation at my bodies reaction to their touch. Talk about sensory overload. Jensen, Jared, Mark AND Misha… and they are all for some reason focused on insignificant, plain Jane me.

_ME?! SO TOTALLY STARSTRUCK RIGHT NOW!_

My frown becomes a look of confused sadness, as I worry maybe this is some kind of sick joke, a prank for some show.

 _Because let's be real, thats funny for some hollywood aholes and the general tV reality hungry populace_.

But Misha, Angel perfect, Misha Collins erases my doubt with soft words,

“We saw you. Saw your longing, and noticed your beauty, I couldn’t help but feel drawn to your voice when you asked your question during my panel, and it seems I’m not the only one affected by your charms.”

His smile turns my legs to jello and I try desperately to smile back, though I’m sure it's more of a slight bearing of teeth than anything else.

“Yes.”

I hear Jared confirm his friends words. Suddenly Jensen’s breath tickles my ear as he speaks with a voice even sexier than I'd ever imagined,

“You’re intoxicating, your voice, and your eyes… I just had to have you.”

The notion is absurd, and my eyes flash to Mark as his steady, firm hands come to rest at the hem of my Always Keep Fighting tee, light eyebrow raised in silent question, his lips curled in a half smirk as he wathes all the thoughts playing over my face.

“Only if you want.”

Jared whispers, sounding as if he's slightly out of breath, and my fan girl mind begins screaming at the possibilities of what the fuck could be going on back there between J2. _Gods_!

“Yes, only with your permission.”

Misha brings a gentle hand to the side of my face, cupping one cheek tenderly and I can't help but lean into the touch. The reality of my mind’s dirtiest, darkest fantasies is staring me in the face, pressed against my body, asking permission to take my clothes off??!

“Holy fuck.”

_Poetic. THAT'S what you FINALLY have to say?!_

I don't get a chance to beat myself up over my lack of finess as my words make all four of them smile like I was funny on purpose and I totally roll with it, _200 badass points for me, I SO meant to say that shit!_  

Mark laughs gently and Jensen relaxes into the feel of my lithe form. Shirt first each of them removes an item of clothing. Mark starts with my tee then Jensen slides my pants down to my ankles, his scruffy cheek rubs down the length of my hip as he waits for me to lift my feet and tosses my jeans to a far corner of the auditorium.

As if on queue the boys stepped back, giving Jared access to my half bare body. The tall young man moves in front of me and kneels, his head brushing my chin and I can't help but run my fingers through his silky, chestnut locks.

He sighs heavily, burying his face into my chest and reaches behind me to deftly unclasp my bra with a two-fingered snap releasing my confined breasts suddenly, and I attempt not to snort childishly as they bounce slightly in front of his roaming eyes.

Speaking of eyes, the four pairs I feel on me are like weights and I fight the urge to cover my naked skin, hands clenching and unclenching at my sides nervously. Giant hands cup my chest, despite the substantial size of my breasts Jared’s hands hold the weight of them with ease, his mouth encasing a dark nipple and drawing it entirely into his wet, warmth, tounge flicking back and forth swiftly as he sucks till both my nipples are hard and flushed and I’ve bitten my lip so hard to keep from crying out that it's started to bleed.

Jared nuzzles his face into my chest fondly before he stands and takes my hand giving me a reassuring smile. He leads me past the others, who follow with hungry, appreciative eyes and somehow gloriously nude bodies.

_Like seriously, when did they get naked?!_

The stage is the last place I would have ever thought I would have sex – with any one –ever. But when the hottest men from Supernatural are telling me they want me and lead me to such a trysting place.. really, what would you do??

The youngest actor places my hand into that of his best friend and I give the gorgeous, green-eyed man a shy smile, watching awestruck as he smiles back at me, marveling at the pepper of freckles across his nose and the barely visible crows feet crinkling at the corners of his bright eyes. It really is true.

He is so beautiful it makes my heart ache. As if he can read my mind Jensen presses a sweet, chaste kiss to my forehead and says, “No need to be Star struck, I’m about as ordinary as they come baby girl.”

And I can't help but think how wrong he is as he resumes his earlier position behind me, this time however he sits down on top of the platform, pulling my body back against his, resting my bare thighs and clothed butt in his nude lap so that our feet rest on the bottom step at the edge of the stage.

I try to ignore the hard heat against my tail bone and turn my attention to the three heavenly naked bodies standing before us. It's hard not to stare at their manhood… all of them.

What are the odds? Seriously. Mark, Lucifer, sex god of darkness over here is hung like a damn coke bottle, exceptionally thick to make up for the average length, though it was a mystery how he’d even fit it---

I try again to focus on something else and my eyes are pulled to the obvious mass that is Jared, his tall, broad shouldered frame and chiseled body leads to the longest erection I’ve ever seen in real life, the skin is pulled tight and gorgeously tan, matching tone of his lower abs as his shaft stands proud and already gleaming with pre-cum.

Misha is larger than average in length and girth, but not as immediately overwhelming as the other men, his semi-erect member begs to be touched, all I wanted was to make him feel as wanton as the rest of us.

Maybe he didn’t really find me that attractive?

Or… it was probably not his first time doing something like this… so… with experience comes the need to be more thoroughly pleasured right??

I try not to crawl back into my self conscious shell and my tongue absently sweeps across my lower lip as my eyes fix on his middrif, lost in thought.

Jensen’s hands under my knee’s bring me back to the present as Misha gets on his knees in front of us, his cool, steady fingers sliding under the waistband of my Avengers panties and dragging them down my now trembling legs never taking his eyes off my face.

“M-may I-" my voice cracks again and I clear my throat, taking a deep breath and ask in a sensual tone I barely recognize, “May I taste YOU?”

I can tell I’ve earned the most experienced of the 4’s approval as he nods, letting Mark settle into the now absent position between my knees as he comes to stand by my head, one hand unconsciously tangling through Jensen’s hair as if they were old lovers.

_Fuck if that doesn't make me even more wet! What is wrong with me!?_

Without thinking I spread my knees wider, desperate for some kind of touch, seeing these men with eachother and knowing I could have them all is overloading my brain. Mark grasps my inner thighs, spreading my legs almost painfully wide, my glistening center throbbing with need.

My right hand finds the ever hardening base of Misha’s glorious cock and without waiting for permission I slide him entirely past my lips, pulling his length into my eager mouth moving my head forward until my lips come in contact with the patch of soft black curls covering his pelvis and wind my tongue around his girth before I pull back, sucking gently on the tip alone, running my tongue along the sensitive skin of his now blissfully hard, pulsating head.

Apparently he wasn't expecting my boldness, but the noises that leave his lips and the sharp, urgent pressure of his hands tangled in my hair, pulling the back of my head towards his hips tells me I’ve done a good job.

“Fuck you look amazing taking him in your mouth like that baby." Jensen’s voice husks from next to my ear, I'll never admit it but every time he calls me baby my insides spark.

I’ve been so focused on my task at hand that the feeling of Jensen’s thick, rough fingers playing with my nipples make me gasp and then I feel a firm, cool tongue slide between the lips of my soaked core. Lucifer sweeps his tongue from side to side down the length of my slit and then licks a flat, wide stripe up to the top, repeating the motions a couple time before spreading his mouth over the top of me and pressing his face into my heat, lips opening and closing as he sucks, licks and teases my clit with abandon, causing me to moan shamelessly around Misha’s length, the added stimulation causing him to forget his manners, hands worshipping my hair and neck as he bucks his hips into my mouth, fucking my face in the best of ways.

Jared has knelt over Mark’s back, his large hand coming around to stroke the heavy heat between the man’s legs as he worships my pussy with his devilishly talented tongue. The feel of Jared’s fingernails raking his back makes the blonde arch into the touch, pulling away from me just as the heat between my legs feels like it's going to explode.

The loss of friction makes me whine, and my hand that has been stroking Jensen’s hair drops between my legs to grant release. My fingers begin to slide between my folds, eager to plunge into my center and quench my aching need.

But before I can finish Jensen grips my wrist tightly, removing my hand and grinning devilishly as I pull my mouth free of his lovers shaft to protest. My protests die in my throat as he flips me around, lying on his back with my tan legs straddling his hips, his sizeable cock held at attention in one work-worn hand, offering it up to me like a present.

“Please?”

He begs, grasping one of my hips tightly and then the other as I take him in my own hand, guiding his solid shaft into the tight warmth of my core, my walls clench around him and he throws his head back against the floor, moaning sinfully at the feel of his cock sheathed completely in my heat.

I can tell he wants to move so desperately, defined hips twitching, fingers digging into my hips to ground himself. Taking notes from earlier I take another chance and lean my body over his, lips brushing against his perfect ones softly, watching his eyes fly open and stare at me in question. I lift my hips a couple inches and abruptly sit back down, grinding myself down as far as possible, my lips letting out needy whimpers as I pleasure myself for his enjoyment.

“Please Jensen…”

His pupils are blown as he watches me sit up again and expose our joining bodies,

“Take me. Take me hard, just like you want me.”

_Yes, I can talk dirty and not make an ass out of myself._

His eyes meet those of the men around us and Mark leans down to kiss Jensen deeply, both men moaning and Jensen gasps,

“Fuck you taste so good!” his eyes hot with need as he lifts me by my hips with strong, rippling arms.

“Mmmm yes!” I pant in anticipation, but the boys have different plans, “Come here.”

Jared beckons me to lean forward over Jensen, his hands pleasuring himself as he stands almost directly over the gorgeous blonde buried deep inside of me. Another moan escapes my already puffy, cock bruised lips the thought of pleasing him as well is making my insides clench.

“F-Fuck!” Jensen bucks his hips up into mine at the feel of me closing around his head and I fall forward, catching myself on Jared’s lean, hard thighs, my face inches from his straining erection.

“God Jensen! Please-move!” I beg, but the feel of hands parting my ass cheeks and a slick, hard shaft nestling between them makes me yelp.

“It’s ok.” Misha assures me as he slowly thrusts along the line of my ass; the brush of his hot, lubed shaft against my tight hole is a new, incredible feeling all together. A deep, lust filled groan comes from behind me and I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see Mark spread Misha’s ankles with his own, taking his huge thickness in his hand and tossing what I pressume to be a bottle of lube to the ground.

His ice blue eyes meet mine as he grips Misha’s hair, pulling his head back and his body along with it, stuffing his cock deep into the smaller man’s awaiting hole.

Jensen takes the moan from Misha as his signal and lifts my hips again, holding me in position hovering above him as he begins to swiftly slam himself into me.

My mouth opens obediently and I allow Jared to place his impossibly long shaft in my waiting mouth as my hands are preoccupied holding myself steady on his legs. Unlike Misha I can tell he is trying incredibly hard not to thrust too deep.

Jensen’s cock throbs between my legs, pounding into me with wet noises of flesh against flesh and I can feel Misha’s length filling my other entrance as he mirrors Mark’s thrusts, the Devil fucking his little brother completely.

I feel Jensen’s thrusts become more erratic and Misha begins swearing in Enochian, Mark’s hand’s grip the man’s fragile hips as he praises him,

“God, Misha, you’re so tight. It’s been too long, I needed to feel you take my fat cock all the way, just like the good little Angel you are.”

I moan at the conversation and all it implies. All too aware of the impeding climaxes about to hit Jensen and I, I startle both Jensen and Jared, untangling myself from both of them and earning adorable, pitiful groans of need from both.

“Here.” I command Jensen to stand as I kneel on all fours in front of Jared with my ass presented to him. Not having to be told twice Jensen strokes my face with his hands, brushing back hair from my face caringly as I take his cock, soaked in my own cum in my hand, stroking it firmly while I await the adjustment to Jared’s substantial size, afraid I might bite down or something equally awful.

“Are you sure?” The 6’4” brunette asks, hands grasping my hips almost gently as he pauses at my entrance.

“Yes. Jared, Please. Please, PLEASE fuck me.” The need in my voice convinces him and he presses into the depth of my folds, grunting at the effort of restraining himself.

Jensen smiles at the look on his friends face, “She’s fucking tight isn’t she J?” I can't take any more of that dirty talk, it's too fucking hot.

I press my hips back against Jared, wiggling and writhing and moaning around Jensen’s swollen member, feeling him pulse with the telltale signs of release. I slam my hips into Jared’s, stretching my insides as I take all of his hard, throbbing cock with pleasure.

Taking the hint Jared finally snaps his strong hips into mine, thighs slapping against my ass, his balls smacking against my clit on every thrust.

“Oh god yes! Jared, slam into that tight pussy, she’s so wet and ready for you, god, her mouth!” Jensen pulls back eyes on Jared as he shoots his hot sticky white seed into my mouth from a distance, the show pushing Jared over the edge as he thrusts twice more and doubles over strong arms holding my limp body up.

I know Mark and Misha are close, but I'm not done, and Misha’s eyes tell me he knew. “Come let Misha fill you up darling.” Mark’s accented voice purrs as he pauses long enough for me to scoot my hips under the two of them, Misha’s breath is coming out in ragged puffs.

“I won’t last.” He admits, shuddering with pleasure as Mark slowly moves inside him.

“I know Angel. But our little angel in training needs release too.” Misha carefully presses his thick, seeping manhood into my leaking core, Jared’s seed drips from my pussy as the dark haired man fills me pleasurably. The feel of the hot liquid dripping down my thighs and Misha’s cock massaging every inch of me makes me call out his name, and as Mark speeds his thrusts I called out his name too.

The slam of flesh into wet flesh, as Mark pounds Misha's tight hole and shoves Misha’s perfect cock inside of me as my pussy leaks the hot pool of white from Jared’s release.

“Come for me.” Misha begs me, as Mark grinds his hips into the bruised abused ass below him, I moan,

“Come for us Misha.”

I cry out, slamming my hips up into Misha’s and causing his ass to sheath all of Mark’s cock, the blonde grunts and pulls swiftly from his friends depths, drawing Misha from my core, silencing my cry of protest by shoving Misha up the length of my body so his dick is once again level with my mouth.

I can't wait to taste him and he comes almost instantly as my lips close around his slick shaft, sucking his cum down greedily and savoring the husky words of praise that fall from those heart shaped lips.

Mark’s eyes never leave mine as his hands grip my knees forcefully enough to leave bruises, dragging me away from Misha's spent and content form, pulling me bodily across the carpeted floor on my ass, closing the short distance between our bodies in seconds and claiming my mouth with his own our tongues war for dominance as he tastes the lingering salty sweet aftertaste of his friends. That taste only seems to bring him even closer to the edge, his strong fingers splayed along my inner thighs and I open myself to him completely and without hesitation waiting with bated breath for the next sensation.

Without pause he buries his thick, glistening shaft in the cum covered folds of my heat pumping inside of me three, four, five times before his thick brows furrow, eyes clenching shut, jaw slack at the sudden onslaught of pleasure rushing through his muscled body as he shoot his load inside of me.

The spray of hot liquid deep in my core and the sweet lingering taste in the back of my throat finally throw me into oblivion, my orgasm rips through my body like lightning. I scream in pure whorish bliss, head thrown back, pupils blown, bare chest heaving as my body trembles in ecstasy and my lean, sweat slicked legs opened even wider to my companions as my soaking heat begs for more.

 ** _I must be in smut heaven_**.


End file.
